


[Podfic of] Untitled Joan-verse Ficlet, by theopteryx

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was sitting on his lopsided piano bench in front of the counter, legs crossed up on the seat underneath him, red-painted toenails barely showing from under his thigh. He was in one of his oversized shirts, the wide boat-cut neckline barely keeping it on, and Gerard could see the strap of his bra (black, this time) running over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Untitled Joan-verse Ficlet, by theopteryx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled Joan-verse Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12305) by theopteryx. 



To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rpfm1h0hfiz87af/Untitled%20Joan-verse%20Ficlet.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. I hadn't been planning to make this podfic, but I thought that theopteryx could use a nice surprise right about now. Hopefully this counts. :)
> 
> This story is set in the "Joan-verse," which is the AU that theopteryx and mrsronweasley's amazing fic [Becoming Joan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/351341) is set in. The ficlet gives a perfect little glance into Frank and Gerard's relationship in this 'verse, and it manages to be both PG-13 and ridiculously hot at the same time. In short, it's just gorgeous, and I'm so so happy to have had the chance to podfic it.
> 
> Love you, bb! I hope you like it. ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/34350.html).


End file.
